<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Block in the Apocalypse by scribble-tribble (art_of_a_diffrent_color)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886340">Block in the Apocalypse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_of_a_diffrent_color/pseuds/scribble-tribble'>scribble-tribble (art_of_a_diffrent_color)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, I will also be updating chapters as I go, Multi, No Beta, Time Travel, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_of_a_diffrent_color/pseuds/scribble-tribble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Work in progress)<br/>Time travel is nothing new to Sean Warner, its how he came to be where he is in life after all. But when the rifts begin opening again with greater frequency and he is pulled through, Sean will have to go somewhere no one at the Department has ever gone before: The beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Underpass, 1989</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey!" All eyes, human an eldritch, turned to Sean, the pulsing blue metallic shard held in a steady hand. The Alien being tilts its head, laughing in a way that exposes its numerous teeth.</p>
<p>"Be reasonable child before you hurt yourself." the creature sneers, "It takes a far more skilled soldier to use a shloc then some brat like you."</p>
<p>Sean flicks the hand holding the shloc in response, two long rods emerging from the ends of the weapon with a "shink". The staff pulses with the blue energy, some of which travels down the length of the metallic poles like lighting arching to ground. Sean twirls the electrified staff and steps between the being and the four kids, before leveling one end at the creature with practiced ease.</p>
<p>The smile slides off the Aliens face, replaced with a snarl, a smoky mist leaking rapidly from its mouth and eyes.</p>
<p>For a second no one breathes, the air full of smoke and the smell of ozone.</p>
<p>The Creature lunges, but before it can take more than a few steps the teen thrusts the shloc sending blue energy rocketing into the creature's chest. It takes only a second, but where the energy hit tendrils of blue light race under the alien's skin and quickly engulfs the beings' body in a brilliant blue light. Just as the light reaches its peak, the alien explodes in a cloud of light and smoke, its cut off howl of rage echoing along the concrete walls of the underpass.</p>
<p>Danny, Alex, Eddie and Sam look on in stunned silence as Sean flicks his wrist a second time and retracts the polearms back into the body of the Shloc.</p>
<p>Alex is the first to recover, but it takes him a few more moments to find words for his racing thoughts. Finally, the middle schooler gathered himself together and spoke.</p>
<p>"What the <em>hell</em>?<em>"</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Lobby, 2026</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning, 37 years after the fact. In which we meet Sean as he is, was, or will be depending on your point of view.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sean Warner adjusted his tie as he entered the lobby of a nondescript building. A lean man in his late thirties with dark wavy hair and mud brown eyes, Sean looked exactly the sort of person one would expect to find walking into a government building as if it were a daily occurrence, and they would be right. Although not overly handsome, it would be unfair to call him plain. He was what one might consider the right level of slightly above average to be attractive without drawing attention to himself.</p><p>If asked Sean would list this as one of his best qualities, especially given his line of work.</p><p>On one memorable occasion, that very response had earned the attention of an attractive man at Lowry's bar.</p><p>"And what kind of work would that be?"</p><p>"Government Intel."</p><p>The blonde man smiled over the rim of his Gin and Tonic.</p><p>"An international Man of Mystery?"</p><p>Sean had smiled in response.</p><p>"Something like that."</p><p>As far as pick up lines went, it wasn't the worst Sean had ever used.</p><p>It also was not the thing to be thinking about when there was a chance for a random frisking by security. As with all Government buildings, the security check was slow even with a badge (but thankfully frisk free) and by the time Warner was through he was a full quarter of an hour late. Bill, Sean mused, was going to skin him.</p><p>Hurrying across the lobby, weaving around the slower and more stationary occupants with practiced ease, Sean was nearly halfway to the elevators when a cheerful voice called out to him.</p><p>"Where's the fire?"</p><p>Slowing his pace, Sean turned toward the security station where a dark-skinned woman in uniform was smiling. Opening his arms for dramatic effect, Sean grinned back at her.</p><p>"I don't want to be late for my own funeral, now do I, Sarah?"</p><p>Sarah Laughed.</p><p>"Don't let me keep you then. Are we still on for drinks this Saturday?"</p><p>"Wouldn't miss it!"</p><p>With that and a wave, Sean turned back around and made it to the elevators without further interruption.</p><p> </p><p>The car was packed when it finally came, less so then it would have been if it were going up, but filled with enough people to make it feel claustrophobic. Closing his eyes, Sean began the process of willing away the flush of panic that overly crowded spaces tended to bring. <em>Deep breath in, hold for four, exhale on a count of eight. </em>Gradually his pulse began to settle and Sean opened his eyes, his bout of anxiety unnoticed by the others in the elevator.</p><p>Floor by floor people began to get off until it was only Sean left in the car, the button for sub-basement two lit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>